All Hell Broke Loose
is the tenth episode of Survivor: Hawaii. Summary Redemption Island Barbara arrives at Redemption Island, greeting Jean-Robert. Jean-Robert doesn't look as excited to see Barbara as she is to see Jean-Robert. The two decide to eat some bananas. Barbara decides to cook them. After eating, Barbara and Jean-Robert both head to the Redemption Island duel where they have to balance. Barbara looks very nervous and tries to balance. Jean-Robert and Barbara battle it out but the battle is eventually won by Jean-Robert, causing Barbara to be the first member of the jury. Honolulu Once the players are back at camp, Marnix calls out Frossi on being very shady. He points out that he knows that he was bonding with Céleste. Frossi doesn't want to be in drama and just walks away while Céleste wants to defend herself. Dunya is pissed because her bestfriend got voted out so she stands up and fights Céleste. The two have a giant argument. When Céleste tells Dunya that she should go and sit with her friends, Dunya says that she actually has friends outside of the game which makes Céleste cry. Céleste cries inside the forest, not knowing what to do. She grabs a stone and hits it on her arm. Fay sees this and wants to help her. She talks to her and supports Céleste. Céleste then uses it as a strategy and says that she really wants Dunya to go home. Zlatan and Gabriëlla gossip about the fight that happened. Zlatan says that there comes so much anger out of the girls. He states that he can't wait to call some people out as well. Right at that moment, Marnix enters the conversation and says he would like to take out Frossi next. While Zlatan agrees, Gabriëlla thinks twice. Challenge The challenge this time is a tricky one. Everyone has to take a seat because this challenge is a quiz. If someone correctly answers, he or she can cancel out someone else. That means that the person he or she cancels out has no shot at winning immunity. The first question is answered by Marnix. He has it right and eliminates Céleste. The second question is successfully answered by Dunya who eliminates Frossi. Caleb answers the third question and eliminates Marnix while Gabriëlle eliminates Caleb. Gabriëlla gets taken out next by Fay who got the question right just as the one after, eliminating Zlatan. Elina gets the one after Fay right, eliminating her to make it seem they aren't as close as they are. Elina gets the one after right, eliminating Berry. It's then Elina vs Zoey. Zoey gets the last question right, making her win the challenge and giving her her second individual immunity of this season. Honolulu Back at camp, Zoey is very excited about her second individual immunity victory. Elina is also happy for her. She says that they have to come into action and take out Marnix. Caleb and Fay directly agree. Marnix, Gabriëlla, Zlatan and Berry are sitting together. Marnix keeps talking about how it would be smart to take out either Elina or Caleb since they're calling the shots at the other side. While Zlatan keeps agreeing with Marnix, Gabriëlla doesn't trust it and wants to do something. After their conversation, Gabriëlla takes Zlatan and suggests taking out Marnix instead because he is becoming way too bossy. Zlatan doesn't like the plan but he is okay with it. The duo head to Frossi and tell him their plan. Frossi is down for it. Dunya is sitting alone as she gets company of Marnix. He says that they should go for either Elina or Caleb. Dunya doesn't agree as she wants to take out Céleste. Marnix understands her and knows he has to keep her happy in order to survive. He agrees on still taking out Céleste. While Marnix returns back to Berry, Gabriëlla and Zlatan head to Elina who is talking with Fay. Gabriëlla rats out the plan of Marnix of taking out Elina or Caleb. She then says that she's planning on voting Marnix and that they should do the same. When the duo walk away, Elina and Fay quickly tell the duo's plan to Zoey, Caleb and Céleste. Céleste is super excited about the plan, saying that they should do it however Zoey thinks this is just a trick to take them out as they have obviously the majority. She suggests to take out one of their right hand man to check if they were lying or not. Céleste nods, looking at Caleb who looks kinda frustrated. Tribal Council The final eleven enter Tribal Council, sitting down as they look at Jeff. Jeff asks Zoey how it feels to be immune again. She says it feels amazing, taking everything out of her fourth chance. Jeff asks Berry how tribe life has been and he admits that it has been hard but he's still living, making the players laugh except for Dunya who looks very annoyed. Everyone votes and Jeff reveals the vote. . . . . . First vote... . . . . . Céleste . . . . . Dunya . . . . . Céleste . . . . . Céleste . . . . . Dunya . . . . . Dunya 3 votes Dunya, 3 votes Céleste. The two girls look at each other. Céleste feels like it happens all over again, not being very surprised at all. . . . . . . . . . . Marnix (Marnix looks around him, frowning. Zoey looks at Elina) . . . . . Marnix . . . . . Marnix 3 votes Marnix, 3 votes Dunya, 3 votes Céleste. Marnix looks shocked, thinking he's the one to leave. No one has an idea on what's gonna happen. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Dunya . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 10th person voted out... . . . . . . . . . . Dunya (5-3-3) Dunya sighs, grabbing her stuff. She says that she's happy to not stick with these losers anymore. She wishes Marnix and Berry the best of luck. She then exposes Gabriëlla and Zlatan for being nasty backstabbers and she will make them regret flipping. Marnix looks pissed towards the duo. Votes Zoey voted Dunya: "You got some real sass inside you, and I really respect that. You just got to go and I personally hope you're slaying your way back in so we can work something out maybe?" Céleste voted Dunya: "How dare you to insult me personally?! I'm so glad I don't have to look at your ***** face anymore!!!" Caleb voted Dunya: "Personally don't think those two coconut-heads are smart enough to idol us out or something but whateves. Nice knowing ya." Elina voted Dunya: "Part of the plan, love ya girl!" Fay voted Dunya: "Really miss those great times we talked about girl stuff and hair styles. I will definitely stay in touch with you post-game!" Gabriëlla voted Marnix: "Someone has to play the game, finally. Tired of the days you have been telling us what to do!" Zlatan voted Marnix: "Outplaying the master! BYE!" Frossi voted Marnix: "I really hope this means you're gonna be out of the game because you're not only acting as a little annoying brat, you for sure look like one as well." Dunya voted Céleste: "Oh girl can you just not leave already? You annoy the sh*t outta me! G to the b to the f*cking arse! Your days are numbered, goodbye loser." Marnix voted Céleste: "Definitely becoming a threat to my game slowly. You, Elina or anyone else can go. As long as it ain't one of my allies." Berry voted Céleste: "Haven't spoken Frossi, sadly. Okay so what am I gonna do, what am I gonna do? I heard the names of Elina, Dunya and Céleste. Hmmm. Hard decision. Sorry Céleste, I saved you last time but this time I think you have to go. You got your second chance already." Final Words "Nooo, is it over already? Darn! I had so much fun playing this game. The intense strong friendships I made, especially with Dunya, and just the amount of love you get all the time. This game is hard, it is for sure. But I'm so happy I was part of it. Thanks so much!" - Barbara, 13th Place